


Show and Tell

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Dancing, Destruction, Dream Watching, Error dancing, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Future sans/sans, HWHBB - Freeform, Harrish6, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Show and tell, Song Lyrics, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error danced and sings in the wake of destruction. After all song helps speak the deepest things.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).

> Harrish6 I hope you like the little oneshot I made!

Error was standing the ruins of Outertale 127. He sighed and took his jacket off and began to remove the dust off of it and sewed what was needed to be fixed. Outer had not gone down without a fight and he had several broken bones that burned and bled like it was nothing but he had become numb. He had become so numb to every harsh word, every beg, every insult and wound. He was just so numb.

He tried to not choke on the monster dust and blood that clogged the air as the sky twinkled in innocently. He felt horrid for having to kill but balance was needed so destroy he must. He sighed and walked around, dust staining his feet as blood stained his hands. 

He began to sing.

“You pull me by my hair so I don't go nowhere  
Tell me you love me, but you treat me like I'm never there  
You say the cruelest words, you used to break my heart  
'Cause I'm over here working my ass off  
Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)  
If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)  
I'm just like you, you're like me  
Imperfect and human, are we?”

He danced around fluidly, twirling around on his toes, arms moving fluidly. The sleeveless top showed his scarred arms that would make many cringe. He danced amongst the dust and blood, face that of emotionless. There was no point feeling sadness at this point after all this destruction.

“Show and tell  
I'm on display for all you fuckers to see  
Show and tell  
Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me  
Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby)  
Like I'm a product to society  
Art don't sell  
Unless you fucked every authority”

Dust scattered into the multicoloured void of stars that overlooked earth. His bones freaked as he danced like a marionette doll; his blood scattering with his own dust. His glitchy voice made a great melody as he began singing.

Dream was looking round the ruins of Outertale 127 in horror. Error had massacred them in cold blood. Fury burned through his bones and he rushed to the music playing, the rock crunching under his feet. He stopped in the tree la]ine to strike but faulty red. Error was singing and dancing....?

Error continued to sing and dance gracefully, unaware of his audience. 

“You beg and cry for more, he had 'em on the floor  
There are strangers takin' pictures of me when I ask "No more"  
It's really hard for me to say just how I feel  
I'm scared that I'll get thrown away like a banana peel  
Why is it so hard to see? (Why?)  
If I cut myself, I would bleed (kill me)  
I'm just like you, you're like me  
Imperfect and human, are we?”

He tried not to cry and continued to dance which was similar to a ballerina. Watching Dancetale AU’s and practicing all the dance moves he saw in his spare time taught him to dance. If only he didn’t frown on Fates strings he could probably develop his skills more.

Hah! He’d never be free from Fate! He was the marrionette of destruction and that was his purpose. His tears fell and Dreams eyes widened. Error was crying. Why did he look so hopeless and sound so helpless as his smooth, baritone voice sung.

His soul hurt so badly. Why did seeing error like this hurt so much to see.

“Show and tell (show and tell)  
I'm on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)  
Show and tell (show and tell)  
Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me  
Buy and sell (buy and sell)  
Like I'm a product to society  
Art don't sell  
Unless you fucked every authority  
Show and tell”

Error began to sob as he sung and danced. It sounded to raw to Dream and added dimension to the lyrics. He was sad and broken, like an unsure puppet on strings with no choice.

Dream lowered his bow and watched intently. The dance moves and lyrics spoke all the words Error could never say due to Fate and Inky.

“Why can't you fucking hear me?  
Show and tell, um  
Are you listening yet?  
Show and tell (show and tell, baby)  
I'm on display for all you fuckers to see (fuckers to see)  
Show and tell (oh)  
Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me  
Buy and sell  
Like I'm a product to society  
Art don't sell  
Unless you fucked every authority”

Error finished dancing and Singing, going still as a cloud of dust danced and flew around his frame. He wiped his eyes. “Onto the next one in the balance chain.” He said and opened a portal before leaving. Dream came out from where he was hiding and looked around. Why did Error look so broken....?


End file.
